Only you 'till forever
by XxxALIENWING-CHANxxX
Summary: They were both from different families. however they will be able to find their happiness and eternity love after all the obstacles they have to take But is that all? or something more? MinatoXKushina. Ocness. some good are bad. Fullsummary inside! Please READ and REVIEW! Info on the first chapter!
1. Information!

**Full Summary: **She is a royality, came from some sort of royal like family, while he is from a family of hard working farmers. Kushina is a daughter of a "lord"(somewhat like a duke in my story) even if she is living a princess fairytail life, She is not happy having her family complete yet broken, while Minato is a son of a hardworking woman farmer. Hhe grew up not knowing his father, thus having his mother by his side he grew up to be such a fine young mn, yet would he want to know his "father"? Coming from both completely different family, will they be able to pursue love nd happiness? But this oh so called happiness is so hard to get with this so many obstacle they hve to take. Read as Kushina and Minato find and give a defintion to an "everlasting love"

**Warning:** Rated M! contains violence, rape, killings, and lemons on later chapters

Story takes place on a anime world but with a twist of the real world.

**Pairings:** MinatoXKushina, MinatoXOc(Shizure), KushinaXSakumo, JiraiyaXTsunade, JiraiyaXOc(Ion), HashiramaXMito

**Kushina Uzumaki- 8-22years old **

**Minato - 9-22years old**

**Shizure- 8-22years old**

**Sakumo Namikaze- 9-22years old**

**Shizune- 15-25years old**

**Tsunade- 22-35 years old **

**Jiraiya Namikaze- 22-35 years old**

**Ion Uchiha- 21-35 years old**

**Hashirama Senju- 25-40**

**Mito Uzumaki- 23-40**

**Madara Uchiha- 60-80 years old**

**Guide: ** okay guys! As you see, jiraiya and sakumo are **BOTH** Namikaze there's a reason for that and you'll find out that In the later chapters. Minato will be just a nameless boy just like the others without a clan name(last name). minato's mother will be tsunade, kushina's will be hashirama and mito(they are not old enough and it'll be needed) Ion will be Madara's daughter here. Shizune will play an important role too as well as Shizure.

Okay! That's all for the info! ^_^ long isn't it? XDD

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

LOVELOTS

-ReyChan


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Chapter One: The Fateful beginning**

It was a very good day in the land of Uzushio, where the sun is rising up from it's horizon, Some of few early riser "birds"where down at the streets doing early business. The land of Uzuishio is known for their wealthy families and their things and for the beautiful and delicous crops they produce. Even if the crop is a mere calabash, if you cook and taste the vegetable itself you wouldn't think of it as a simple and mere calabash.

On that same morning, A family of two or you can call a one big happy family is setting on their own small home getting ready to go to work.

"Minato! Hurry up! The crops ain't gonna harvest themselves you know!" exclaimed a busty blonde woman in her stern yet soothing voice. Her name is Tsunade, A very hard working woman.

"I'm coming mother!" yelled a boy named Minato, he has a blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes. He is running down the stairs on their smal house as he and the others will be start working.

"What took you so long lazy head! I bet you sleep in again" Said a girl with a silver hair and black eyes, she is 8 yers old only a year younger than Minato. Her name is Shizure, she know minato from every move or fart he makes because they grew up together.

"Hey! Good Morning to you too Shizure" Minato said as he sent a playful glare at his friend

"Now, now! It's not the time to start a fight lovebirds! It's too early and the crops are waiting. I'm not getting any younger yah know! Let's go!" said tsunade as she playfully slap the back of their heads.

"But you still young mother" said minato as he chuckle and look at shizure. "Race yah!" he wink and suddenly took of running

"Hey! You cheater!" shizure said as he too follow minato running.

"Something never gets too old" Tsunade sighs as she walk towrds the farm where the crops are waiting.

Minato is running as he leap one cart to another. Saying 'excuse me or sorry' everytime he leap.

After a few minutes of running and leaping he stop in front of the crowd of people.

"Why stop here?" ask shizure as she too stop besides Minato panting hard.

"What's in here? Why are there so many people in here?" minato ask confuse

"Wanna take a look?" shizure ask as she grabs minato's hand and pull him towards the crowd not waiting for the boy to answer. They push harder until they are in front of a huge mansion, the gates are close though. They were many murmurs as a car stop inside the masion waiting for the person inside the car go out.

After a few minutes of waiting, a red head and a black head couple walk out of the door followed by another red head. Minato's eyes landed on the younger red head as he took in the sight he was seeing. The young one indeed look beautiful that makes every girl their age put to shame. Her long yet beautiful looking red hair flows down freely and her amethyst eyes that pierce to every man's heart make his own flutter. Just by looking at her makes his face flush red and his hearts goes wild.

"Oh! That's Hashirama-sama and Mito-sama! They own the farm we are farming Nato-chan! They are the second riches family here in Uzushio! Oh! And that's Kushina-sama! Oh my god she's so beautiful! I think they just got back from Sunagakure if the rumors were true." Said shizure as she look at the girl named kushina with jealousy.

"Oh! Another lord then. Come on 'zure mother is waiting" the boy said as he took one last look at the red head beauty as they took off to work. Unknown to them a pair of amethyst eyes watch them the whole time.

'_that boy, he doesn't look like a worker the way he's tan skin yet elegant feautures stands out, he looks handsome yet somewhat kind I can feel it, Maybe, just maybe we can be friends, but by knowing Chichiue he won't like it. Befriending a worker is not my father's liking' _Kushina sigh as he look at the blond boy in the corner of her eyes as he look at her one last time before they took off.

"Get inside now Kushina" A stern voice remind her of where she is now, she's home, to his father's home land where he can watch both of her and her mother now. She sigh again before picking up her fox plushie

"Yes Chichiue, I'm going now" She said obidiently as she flash her parents a sincere smile before getting inside.

**~With Minato**

"Mother! Did you know?! The Senju's are back!" said Minato as he start to harvest some of the calabash.

"Oh really? Mito-sama and Hashirama-sama is in the land now? Oh pooh, then this makes our job harder then, Don't dare to slack off minato!" said tsunda as she was harvesting some of the wheat near the calabash field.

"Yes ma'am" answered the boy.

This came to a long silence, the only sound could be heard are the workers hands/tools/ harvesting their crop in the middle of the field along with the sun's blazing heat.

"Neh mother" Minato started

"hm?"

"did you know that the Senju's have a daughter?"

"Oh! You must be talking to kushina-sama, yeah I know her just by the name but I don't really know who she is except the fact that she is the senju heiress." Tsunade said

"Oohhh. She's beautiful right mother?" minato said as his mind fly over to a certain red head beauty

"Not quite Nato-kun! Im much beatiful than her" said shizure with a grin on her face

"In your dreams 'zure, your face is just as round a calabash" said minato with a chuckle, oh how he loves to joke with this girl

"YOU! RUN!" exclaimed shizure as they both run along the field for almost half on hour chasing each other to death. They stopped just until now Minato bumped on to someone.

That someone happen to be non other than the great and mighty Hashirama Senju

"You! Shouldn't you be working? Are you slacking off? We did just leave for only 5 years then you people are slacking off? Didn't you parents told you to work hard as your bone needed it boy?!" Said a stern voice as he glare down at the boy

"Hey you okay?" whisper shizure as she knee down beside minato.

Minato shook his head as he look up and gulp to see two man standing before him, Not just an ordinary men but the one is Hashirama Senju and the other is unknown. He couldn't speak or move as the man was giving him a strong glare.

"You should be punish" Hashirama said and lift up his hand ready to slap the boy but was stopped by a worried tsunade

"Please Hashirama-sama, Don't Hurt the boy, we'll be working now we promise and we will not going to slack off just please don't hurt the boy" said tsunade in a pleading tone

"Fine! But the next time I catch your son slacking off I won't a second not to punsih that boy woman! Now go to work! Before I get you out of this land!" hashirama exclaimed as the three of them scram off going back to work.

"this is what happen after 5 years?! Sarutobi the Namikaze's are gone too soft to make this garbages slack off to their work! They must know who to bow down to begin with!" hashirama said as they took a sight on the large field filled with different crops, a fourth of the land was owned by them (the Senju's) and the majority of the lnd belong to the Namikaze's

"Yes my lord, we must take a move and tell the Namikaze's that the workers are doing nothing but slacking off" said the second man known as Sarutobi, the right hand of hashirama.

"tsk"

Back with the three, tsunade held minato's arm firmly as she drag both shizure and minato far away from the senju head well tsunade drags minato while shizure follows. After they were far away from them she release her hold to minato.

"What do the both of you think your doing! Bumping to hashirama is a suicide! YOU!" she said and pointed at shizure "Go back to shizune and do your work, I don't want both of you playing in the middle of work, if you both want to play get out here in the field!" Tsunade exclaimed as shizure nodded nd scram off

"You! We're not done yet young man! Do you think I let this slip! What if he hit you!" she point at minato

"He won't!" he reasoned

"What! Do you think he can't hurt a child! Minato! You're a worker! He can hit you if he has the chance to!" tsunade bark as her son bow down

"Look." She said in a soft voice as she hug her only son.

"I won't let them hurt you okay? Only I have the right to do so. As long as I'm breathing I won't let them hurt you remember that okay? Mother loves you so much" she said in a soothing voice

Minato leaned more on his mother touch as he hugged her and whisper

"Yes mother, I love you too"

"just take care next time okay? And avoid playing to much in here, now that they're back, the rules here gets more stricter okay?" she said as she ruffled her son's spiky blond hair.

"Mother, they are such a creep" said minato as he broke the hug and look at his mother with a frightened look.

"I know, now let's get back to work" tsunade said as both of them work their butts off till the end of the day.

_**To be continue…..**_

**AN: okay! That's a preview to this story, maybe it will take 5 or more chapters telling the childhood of them until a huuuuugeeeeee time skip happen. Yeah I know, short chapter -_- I'll make the next one longer I promise! Give me at least 3 days and I guess I can finish the second one –chuckles- anyway don't think that childhood will be so boring and stuff. It will take you to a whole overview where the story leads down. I hope you guys read til the end. More thrill will come wait and read! Hahaha -_-**

**Zzzzzzzzz.**

**Please Leave a Review!**

**Thanks for reading Chapter one!**

**-Rey-chan**


End file.
